1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented graphics systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing visual clues for navigating a three-dimensional space in a computer-implemented graphics system
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-implemented graphics systems have been widely used by designers, illustrators, drafters, and engineers for a number of years. Most such graphics systems use a two-dimensional (2D) graphical user interface (GUI) to display graphical images, such as 2D or three-dimensional (3D) models, schematic diagrams, photorealistic images, etc. When a 3D space is displayed in a 2D GUI, the operator is responsible for perceiving the third dimension, and is often aided by perspective views, rendering, shadows or other visual clues provided by the graphics systems.
A mouse is a typical input device used in graphics systems, wherein an associated cursor or other visual indicator is displayed on the 2D GUI to indicate a corresponding location. The difficulty for the operator is in perceiving the cursor location in a 3D space with only a 2D GUI for reference. Some graphics systems provide a mode of interaction where the system automatically suggests geometrically interesting points near the cursor for consideration in various operations. However, these systems work best in two dimensions where there is little ambiguity regarding the true location of the “interesting point” displayed.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for providing visual clues to navigate 3D space in graphics systems. Specifically, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for employing recognizable metaphors for interesting points for distance cueing to provide an extra dimension of visual feedback to the operator navigating through a 3D space.